1. Field
The present invention relates generally to printing of business forms. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention concern a duplex printer with a movable print head to print labels with exposed adhesive.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Duplex printing systems are known in the art for printing opposite sides of a business form. Conventional systems include a pair of print heads located on opposite sides of the form. The print heads print both sides of the form as the form is advanced through the printer. It is also known to have a printer with printing ribbon and a print head that are disengaged during printing to save printer ribbon. In particular, the printing ribbon and print head are disengaged from the label web as an unprinted portion of the web is moved past the head. The print head is disengaged by shifting the print head away from the business form. With the print head removed from the web, the ribbon is also disengaged and thereby no longer advanced by the web.
However, conventional duplex printing systems suffer from various deficiencies. For instance, such conventional systems are unable to effectively print both sides of a linerless label construction. Specifically, because of the absence of a removable liner ply, linerless labels have an exposed layer of adhesive. Linerless labels with exposed adhesive cause various problems when advanced through prior art printers. For instance, the adhesive can restrict label advancement through the printer. Also, components of the printer, such as the print head, can be partly or entirely disabled by collecting adhesive from the label.